


police line - do not cross [art]

by Anonymous



Series: Prodigal Son Drawings [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Chibi, Crime Scenes, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chibi style drawing of Malcolm and Gil at a crime scene
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Series: Prodigal Son Drawings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198613
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	police line - do not cross [art]

**Author's Note:**

> I've been learning to draw the last few months, so bear with me, please ❤


End file.
